


Selalu di Sisimu

by Yoriko



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoriko/pseuds/Yoriko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ini melambangkan kesatuan kita, bahwa kita bersama-sama, dan kita akan selalu bersama."/ Tentang hubungan Russia dan Belarus di masa sekarang/ RusBel/ Canon/ Present time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selalu di Sisimu

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Entah apa yang membuat saya kembali CLBK dengan pair ini, menurut saya Russia-Belarus itu dari karakternya saja sudah unik :D, kebetulan nemu artikel berita tentang hubungan kedua negara ini di masa sekarang.
> 
> Disclaimer: Hetalia milik Hidekazu Himaruya, tidak ada keuntungan materi apapun bagi saya dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini. Dibuat untuk kesenangan pribadi saya atas hubungan Russia dan Belarus.
> 
> Warning: Family, mungkin hints romance dan mungkin saja hints incest. Canon. Present time.

**Selalu** **d** **i Sisimu**

 _“I’ll stay by your side, forever. That is.”_ [Belarus to Russia, Hetalia Axis Power 43]

**© nagisa yoriko**

* * *

 

 

Iris keunguan gadis itu terpaku pada _headline_ koran yang terbit hari itu.

— _NATO meningkatkan kekuatannya terkait krisis di Ukraina._

“Hmm,” gadis itu menggumam. Belarus memahami hal yang sedang dialami oleh kakak tertuanya, tampaknya bukan krisis biasa. Lalu, ia berpikir untuk berkunjung ke rumah kakak kedua—memberitahu _headline_ koran tersebut kepada Russia.

Semilir angin musim semi di bulan Maret, mengusap lembut pipi Belarus setibanya ia di Moscow. Masih terasa sedikit dingin meskipun matahari mulai memancarkan sinar hangatnya. Langkah, gadis itu terhenti ketika memasuki lingkungan kediaman sang kakak lelaki. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi ketika menatap rumah itu—tempat dulunya ia tinggal di sana. Kembali ia berjalan dan menghentikan langkah di depan pintu. Bel pun dibunyikan.

Sedikit perlu waktu, sampai akhirnya sang tuan rumah membukakan pintu.

“Ah, Bela. Lama kau tidak berkunjung, _da_.” Sambut Russia dengan senyumnya dan mempersilakan adiknya untuk masuk.

“Kubuatkan _lemon tea_ hangat, _da_?”

Gadis itu mengangguk. Lalu, mengekor kakaknya yang berjalan menuju dapur.

Matanya sempat tak berkedip melihat penampilan baru **[1]** sang kakak yang menurutnya terlihat lebih tampan. Benar, lama tak berkunjung membuatnya baru tahu bahwa sang kakak merubah _style_ rambutnya, kini terlihat lebih panjang dan helaian poni yang jatuh ke kiri.

“Kakak, rambutmu...”

Russia terlihat kikuk. “Apakah penampilanku jadi aneh, _da_?”

Sang adik menggeleng pelan. “Tidak. Itu sangat cocok untukmu, terlihat lebih bagus seperti itu. Jadi, ayo kita menikah!”

Pemuda pirang platina itu mengernyitkan dahinya. “Kita bicarakan hal lain selain pernikahan, _da_. Jadi, sebenarnya ada maksud apa kau kemari?” tanya Russia sembari menyiapkan dua buah cangkir porselen.

“NATO sudah mulai meningkatkan kekuatannya terkait krisis di rumah kak Ukraina. Bisakah kau mengirimkan beberapa armada militermu untuk menambah kekuatan pertahanan di negaraku?” **[2]**

Russia terlihat berpikir sejenak, kemudian ia menoleh pada sang adik yang berada di sebelahnya.

“Uhm, baiklah. Dalam waktu dekat, _da_ ,” jawabnya sambil mengulas senyum. “Tapi, aku juga ingin meminta sesuatu padamu.”

Gadis berambut panjang itu terlihat antusias, kedua tangannya mengepal di depan—berharap itu ajakan menikah. Tapi, tentu saja bukan.

“Mau menemaniku untuk tugas pengintaian di udara? Lagipula, kita sudah lama tidak berlatih militer bersama, _da_?”

Mata Belarus membulat, ia sangat senang sang kakak akan mengajaknya berlatih militer bersama. Sejenak, memorinya kembali ke masa saat ia dan Russia masih berada dalam panji Uni Soviet—sama-sama mengenakan seragam _Red Army_ , berlatih bersama. Satu hal yang masih jelas gadis itu ingat adalah ketika waktu istirahat ia duduk di pangkuan Russia, kemudian sang kakak tertidur nyaman bersandar di bahunya.

Sudah pasti yang kemudian diucapkan Belarus adalah—

“Ya, Kak. Aku mau.”

 

* * *

Sudah sebulan yang lalu, ketika Belarus, Russia, serta tim pertahanan keduanya melakukan patroli udara bersama untuk memastikan wilayah udara di kedua negara terlindungi. Bagi Belarus, sang kakak tidak takut padanya saja sudah bagus, apalagi diajak berlatih dan berpatroli bersama. Ah, mungkin ia belum sadar jika Russia akan semakin menyayanginya jika ia bersikap lebih normal, setidaknya sedikit lebih normal untuk tidak terus-terusan mengajak menikah, apalagi sampai terlihat obsesif dengan mengejar sang kakak sambil membawa pisau. Tentu saja itu membuat Russia menghindarinya.

Namun, menghindar bukan berarti benci. Mana mungkin Russia membenci adiknya—yang merupakan satu-satunya gadis hingga kini—yang ia katakan sangat cantik, ketika ia mengenalkannya kepada dunia.

Russia menyayangi sang adik. Jika tidak, tak mungkin ia mau mengerjakan beberapa proyek besar bersama Belarus **[** **3** **].** Jika tidak, tentu ia lebih memilih mengerjakan proyek lain yang lebih bernilai bersama negara-negara potensial lainnya.

Akan tetapi, Russia memilih untuk membantu kemajuan negara adiknya.

Belarus tahu itu, bahwa ternyata sang kakak lebih memilih dirinya dibanding negara-negara lain. Ia sangat berterima kasih atas itu. Maka, ia bertekad bahwa kebahagiaan sang kakak adalah nomor satu, ia tidak ingin melihat ekspresi ketidaknyamanan maupun ekspresi ketakutan kakaknya lagi. Gadis itu berpikir, akan mencoba bersikap lebih normal dengan tidak terus memaksa menikah.

 

* * *

Bulan Juli, ketika Russia datang ke rumah adiknya—memperingati hari kemerdekaan Belarus yang jatuh pada tanggal tiga.

Mata violet pemuda itu terkejut mendapati perabot di rumah Belarus yang sebagian masih menggunakan perabot dari rumah lama mereka—terutama barang-barang pemberian dirinya.

“Aku terkejut kau masih menyimpannya, _da_. Kupikir sudah kaubuang.”

Belarus menatap wajah kakaknya. “Aku tak mungkin membuang barang-barang kenangan darimu, Kak. Lihat aku, apakah kau menemukan bahwa pita rambut dan gaun biru pemberianmu sudah tidak kupakai?”

Sang personifikasi Russia tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

“Kau terus memakainya meski mungkin sudah ketinggalan jaman. Tapi, kalau kau minta tentu saja akan kubelikan yang baru.”

Belarus membuang mukanya ke arah lain. “Aku tidak ingin merepotkan kakak lagi. Cukup berada di sisimu saja sudah membuatku senang.”

Pemuda itu tertegun mendengar ucapan adiknya. “Aku tahu, kau begitu mencintaiku, _da_. Kau masih menyimpan pemberianku, berkata tidak ingin merepotkanku padahal kau tahu hal sepele seperti itu tidaklah membuatku repot,” jeda sejenak, “aku pun menghargai sikapmu yang perlahan sedikit lebih normal meskipun aku tahu, pasti itu sulit bagimu.”

Russia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. “Ini melambangkan kesatuan kita, bahwa kita bersama-sama, dan kita akan selalu bersama, _da_.” **[** **4** **]**

Belarus menoleh—hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan kakaknya. Ragu, ia mulai menyambut uluran tangan Russia, namun gadis itu menjadi yakin setelah sang kakak mengangguk—seolah memberikan persetujuan padanya.

Tanpa ragu lagi, Belarus menggenggam tangan Russia, dan ia merasakan sang kakak mengeratkan genggamannya. Hatinya menghangat, sebuah senyuman tipis mulai terlihat di wajah Belarus yang semula identik dengan wajah dingin itu.

“Ayo, kita ‘kan berencana mengunjungi Monumen Kemenangan, _da_ ~”

Lalu, sang kakak menggandengnya pergi.

 

* * *

Kertas-kertas berisi anggaran keuangan itu  teronggok di meja kerja. Belarus hanya memegang kepala dengan siku yang menopang di meja kerjanya, sepertinya ia sedikit pusing memikirkan bagaimana cara menutup kekurangan anggaran di sana-sini.

Semula, ia datang ke rumah Russia untuk bersantai. Namun, ternyata percuma karena ia tetap membawa serta laporan anggaran rumahnya, sehingga membuat dirinya mau tidak mau kembali mengerjakan di sana. Yah, setidaknya suasana musim gugur di tempat kakaknya lebih dingin, jadi ia bisa mendinginkan pikiran.

 _Tok... tok._ Terdengar suara kakak lelakinya yang mengetuk pintu. “Belarus.”

“Masuk, Kak.”

Gadis berambut panjang itu mendapati kakaknya—dengan celemek bergambar kelinci dan juga syal yang melingkar di lehernya—datang membawa nampan berisi tiga _cupcakes_ dan coklat panas. Lalu, Russia meletakan nampannya di bagian meja kerja lain yang masih kosong.

“Terima kasih, Kak.” Ucap Belarus singkat kemudian kembali terpaku pada kertas-kertas itu.

Russia sedikit menautkan alisnya. “Kau terlihat sedang ada masalah, _da._ Apa yang sedang kaukerjakan?”

Pemuda itu mendapati sang adik sedikit menghela napas ketika menjawab—

“Anggaran keuangan rumahku.”

Russia melirik kertas yang dimaksud adiknya itu. Mata violetnya membulat, ketika melihat nominal pemasukan dan nominal yang akan digunakan, jumlahnya timpang.

.

.

_Kring... kring._

Tiga hari berlalu. Belarus sedang menghitung ulang anggaran keuangannya, ketika di suatu siang telepon rumahnya berdering.

Perlahan, ia menjangkau gagang telepon yang berada tak jauh dari meja kerjanya. Terdengar sebuah suara yang familiar.

“Halo. Bela, kaubisa mengecek rekeningmu.”

Gadis itu sedikit terkejut. “Kak Russia, memangnya ada apa?”

“Uhm,” suara dari seberang sana berhenti sejenak, “aku mengirimkanmu sejumlah uang, _da_. Kuharap kaubisa mengalokasikannya dengan bijak.” **[** **5** **]**

Belarus benar-benar terkejut sekarang, tidak menyangka sang kakak kembali membantunya. “Terima kasih, tapi aku jadi merepotkan kakak lagi.”

“Sudah kewajiban bagi kakak untuk membantu adiknya. Tenang saja, kau tidak perlu terburu-buru mengembalikan, _da_.”

“Aku benar-benar berterima kasih, Kak.”

Terdengar kembali suara jawaban dari seberang, sebelum Belarus menutup teleponnya.

Gadis itu kemudian meraih bingkai berisi foto dirinya dan Russia yang terletak di atas meja kerjanya, dengan erat Belarus memeluk bingkai foto itu. Matanya terpejam dan bibirnya menggumam—

“Terima kasih banyak, kakakku sayang.”

Sebuah senyuman tipis pun kembali terlihat.

.

  _“I’ll stay by your side, forever. That is.”_

.

.

**~selesai~**

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Keterangan:
> 
> [1] Di Hetalia Beautiful World, penampilan Russia berubah, terlihat lebih manis dan menarik dengan rambut yang agak panjang dan poni yang jatuh ke kiri, dibanding di Hetalia sebelumnya dimana rambutnya lebih pendek dan poni yang jatuh ke kanan. Style rambut yang sekarang lebih cocok untuknya dan saya suka :D manis banget~ .///.
> 
> [2] Maret 2014, Russia mengirimkan sejumlah pesawat jet tempur Sukhoi SU-27 dan beberapa pesawat angkut militer ke Bobruisk, Belarus. Merespon permintaan presiden negeri itu setelah NATO meningkatkan kekuatannya terkait krisis di Ukraina. Selain itu, para kru jet Russia dan Belarus bersama-sama melakukan latihan bersama dan patroli udara untuk memastikan wilayah udara Russia dan Belarus terlindungi.
> 
> [3] April 2014, presiden Belarus, Alexander Lukashenko menegaskan bahwa usaha mempertahankan dan memperkuat hubungan kemitraan dengan Russia tetap merupakan prioritas utama. Pun mengatakan bahwa Russia dan Belarus sedang melakukan banyak proyek besar, diantaranya proyek pembangungan pabrik energi nuklir Belarus dan kerjasama pembaharuan industri pertahanan.
> 
> [4] Juli 2014, presiden Russia, Vladimir Putin mengunjungi Belarus untuk memperingati hari kemerdekaan negara itu. Putin menyebutkan bahwa hal itu sebagai simbol kesatuan mereka, pun mengatakan bahwa Russia dan Belarus bersama-sama dan akan selalu bersama-sama (yang ini romantis banget menurut saya XD, ngga nyangka Russia bakal bilang begitu ke Belarus). Kemudian, Putin bersama Lukashenko meletakan karangan bunga di Monumen Kemenangan, di Minsk.
> 
> [5] September 2014, Russia memberikan pinjaman setara 1,55 miliar dolar AS kepada Belarus dengan masa pengembalian 15 tahun plus masa tenggang 5 tahun. Pinjaman itu digunakan untuk membayar layanan utang negara serta kembali mengisi cadangan emas dan mata uang asing di negara tersebut.
> 
> a/n:  
> Ini pertama kali saya membuat fic Hetalia yang menggunakan canon historical present time, kebetulan nemu berita di 2014 tentang hubungan Russia dan Belarus yang menurut saya di dunia nyata hubungan mereka sangat baik dan sangat dekat, correct me if I’m wrong. Russia keliatan sayang dan peduli banget ama adiknya~ dan menurut saya, Russia akan memperlihatkan kasih sayangnya seandainya Belarus bersikap lebih normal dan jika Belarus tahu Russia begitu menyayanginya; kurasa Belarus bakal normal ‘beneran’. Aaaah~ mereka manis, dan saya tetap menyukai couple ini :D


End file.
